


It's Stormy Inside

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, KF has a crush, KFJinx friendship, M/M, Witty Banter, lots of talking, on Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine
Summary: KF and Jinx having some casual conversation in regards to Robin, some time before they start dating.Actually, before Robin even starts to feel those feelings, lol.KF/Jinx friendship inbound.Also, some mild language.Enjoy!





	It's Stormy Inside

They'd been with the Titans for a good few weeks, Jinx and Kid Flash.  
Their mission together was going well, even if it was kind of annoying at times; Mumbo was a slippery one.  
Though of course, the newcomers thought fighting him was fun and challenging, but knowing he would soon be out of jail again (most likely) was frustrating.  
Either way, at least Jinx had the opportunity to bond with her fellow heroes, and boy did she ever enjoy being one herself.  
No more having to hide, no more feeling worthless, no more living in the dark.  
Much to her surprise, she and Raven had a lot in common and had bonded quickly.  
In fact, they hung out together and often involved Starfire.  
But it wasn't just good for her -- Kid Flash was having a great time, too.  
Minus that since his arrival he'd had to chip in money for food on account of his monstrous appetite.  
It was like having a second Cyborg around, only Kid Flash seemed to eat more throughout the day rather than in one sitting like their robotic friend.  
He was still paying a little less than he was at home though, so he never complained.

It was a quaint evening, everyone was doing their own thing.  
Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone to the store, Robin was most likely in the work room, Raven was...doing whatever it was she enjoyed doing, and Starfire was practicing her paper origami.  
Meanwhile, Kid and Jinx were in their shared room, working through laundry and sorting what needed to be washed and what was clean.  
Their beds were about five feet apart, and they each had their clothes hampers right by their place of sleep.  
Jinx's was pretty well managed, aaand Kid's looked like a closet had thrown up on the basket.  
He wasn't an overly messy person, but his living space always, always had SOME sort of clutter.  
No matter what he did, it was like dirt or an annoyance of some kind was always there, so he decided a long time ago to just stop fighting it and accept that he didn't really care that much about a clean room.  
And Jinx thought she was cursed.  
Either way, they'd been living together since they helped defeat The Brotherhood of Evil, so the female was used to her friend's antics and lacking cleanliness.  
Her station wasn't perfect, either, so live and let live.

Kid hadn't spoken much since he'd showed up in their room.  
Normally he'd have something to say, which Jinx waited for, but he spoke not.  
And actually, it wasn't but a few days ago that Jinx had caught him staring at Robin a lot.  
She'd called him out privately over it, and Kid confessed that he did in fact, have a small crush on the Boy Wonder.  
Unfortunately for him, Kid was still shy about the fact that he was gay, especially considering it would make finding a partner more tasking.  
He'd spent all of his life trying to force himself to like girls with Jinx being his last attempt, and though she called herself bad luck, it was Jinx that helped him finally accept himself entirely.  
For that he was eternally grateful, and now he had an awesome gal pal and best friend.  
But tonight he was lost in thought, adrift in contemplation over recent events.  
Jinx waited a little longer for him to speak up, but when the silence annoyed her enough, she spoke for him.

"You're awful quiet."

"Hm?  
Oh, yeah, I guess."

"You have a bad day or something?"

Kid stood upright and turned towards her, facing his friend across the room while folding a pair of pants.  
He sounded a little sad; even his eyes appeared a tad heavy, but he played it off coolly.

"No, it was fine.  
I guess I'm just tired."

Jinx smirked.

"I can believe that.  
After all, dinner was a whole half hour ago."

They both laughed lightly as Kid threw a wadded up pair of underwear at her.

"Shut up!"

"AAH!  
Ew, don't throw your UNDERWEAR at me!  
Nobody needs to see that."

"What?  
They're clean!"

"Ew, God, just -- no."

She kicked the balled up briefs back to the other side of the room, which Kid quickly picked up and put back in the pile he had sorted them into.

"I've seen your underwear."

"Yeah but not because I wanted you to!"

"Hah, you sayin' I want you to see my underwear?"

"I'm saying you don't have a very good filter."

"PSH!  
Girl, please, I'm so filtered you could drink water from--"

"NO!"

Kid Flash busted out laughing, secretly glad Jinx didn't allow him to finish that sentence.  
It was pretty gross, in full honesty, but she took it in good humor.  
She rolled her lavender eyes, slit pupils dampening under a half-lidded expression.

"Eugh, boys..."

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe I'm not gay."

"Hahahah!"

"Seriously!"

"Ever taken the time to think about it?"

They both couldn't stop grinning, the question itself was just so ridiculous.  
It was like they were talking about what college they wanted to join rather than a sexual preference.

"Ugh, well, if you must know, there was a time a while back when I wondered if women would suit me better.  
I'm comfortable enough in my own skin, I can admit when a girl is hot, but I just don't feel anything.  
Guess I'm straight."

"Aww don't feel bad, you were born that way."

"WOULD YOU--"

Kid laughed boisterously as his female friend hit him with a barrage of her own dirty clothes.

"Hahahah!  
AAHH HAHAH!  
You're mixing our stuff!  
Oooh, look..."

He picked up a little black and pink striped bra by the strap with two fingers, smirking with a raised brow.

"Doesn't this clash with your--"

"GIMME THAT!"

She demanded while swiping her undergarment away from him.  
Kid was unphased, still just thinking everything was hilarious.  
Jinx couldn't bring herself to be inherently angry, but her face did flush a modest shade of pink.

"I don't care if it clashes with polka dotted leprechauns living in Mammoth's ass, it makes me feel PRETTY, dammit!"

She slammed it down into her dirty laundry pile.

"Hah, the polka dotted leprechauns in my ass sure make me feel pretty."

Jinx covered her forehead with one hand and held the other out to him like a stop sign.

"Just -- shut up, God..."

Jinx grinned irritably to herself while Kid chuckled, coming down from the excitement.  
It was quiet for another couple of seconds, but now that she'd gotten him talking, he wasn't keen on stopping yet.

"I'm just saying, it's kind of cool that you wondered about it."

Jinx shrugged, folding a casual shirt.

"Eh, I think most people think about it at least once, I mean people make experimenting jokes but you sooo know tons of people do that."

"OH yeah."

"I mean, a while back before we tried to date, I saw a chick who I really did think was attractive, but I imagined myself kissing her and it felt...not right.  
Like -- for me."

"Was it Madam Rouge?"

The sudden silence that fell hit so hard Kid almost felt crushed by it, and more alarming yet came the slow, bone-chilling death glare that Jinx gave him.  
He wouldn't dare admit that it sent a cold wave through his blood, but he stood his ground with a rather dopey yet charmingly focused expression.

"...I know you think I'm being an asshole, but I'm genuinely curious."

Jinx's left eye almost twitched.  
She stood hunched, her voice low and somewhat strained through her nerves.

"...No, it was not Madam Rouge..."

"Ah," he nodded calmly, then smiled again.  
"Just asking!"

This time when they looked away from each other it felt more awkward, but Jinx wasn't lying.  
Still, Kid chose not to press about it.  
Another very short silence passed before Jinx found it annoying again and brought up another new subject.

"So, you remember how I told you that the Hive and I took over Titans Tower forever ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I went into Raven's room--"

"YOU'VE been in Raven's room??" he asked in pure shock.  
"What's it like in there?"

"Uh...  
I don't know, kinda dark and dreary.  
Had some cool stuff in it, though.  
I guess it was a lot like my room used to be."

"Except less unicorns, right?"

"IT WAS ONE DRAWING!"

"It was two!"

"There were two in the PICTURE!  
Would you just -- can I just tell my story???"

Kid threw his head back, having gotten all the rise he'd wanted out of her for the entire day.

"Hahahahahahah!  
Yes, you can, I'm almost sorry."

"You're not even almost sorry, so just shut up," she said with a tiny chuckle at the end.  
"Anyway, I raided her closet for some cool clothes, but...I was surprised when everything was the same and most of it was blue."

"......Am...  
Am I supposed to say something?  
I mean it is Raven."

"I know, that's the point!  
I was like, 'doesn't she have anything that's not blue?"  
And now I look at my clothes, and...do I have anything that's not purple?"

"Haha!"

"I did snag Robin's belt, though.  
I know he uses it to carry his weapons and stuff but let's get real here, it's totally a fashion statement."

Ahh, Robin and the generous hips and fine behind that held that thing up on him.  
A warmness spread through Kid's gut.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to notice that thing."

"It's hard not to notice him period, he's like a walking Christmas tree."

"Hahah!  
Yeah, yeah...  
I hear you about him being hard not to notice, though..."

The speedster rubbed the back of his neck, peering off across the room thoughtfully.  
His heart fluttered when he thought about that soft, jet black hair, strong chest, tight arms and thick legs.  
And worst of all, that simple yet incredible mask that hid his eyes.  
It made him so mysterious, and Kid would be lying if he said he didn't daydream about what Robin's eyes probably looked like.  
They'd all trained together the day before, and when Kid Flash saw what Batman's disciple could do, it really didn't help his infatuation with the guy.  
Jinx glanced over at her friend, and immediately grinned.

"You're so into him."

"What?"

He looked back up at her.  
Jinx put a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side with as much attitude as ever.

"Come on, you stare at him so hard, and every time I bring him up you can't even look straight in one direction."

Kid blushed a little.

"It's just a crush, it'll blow over," he said sheepishly.

Jinx finished with her clothes and sat on the edge of the bed on her side of the room, folding her arms.

"What do you like about him, anyway?"

Kid sighed softly, still having a long way to go with his own laundry.  
He looked down at the two piles (three, honestly) absentmindedly, suddenly letting go of some of his goofiness.

"He's...I mean he's obviously hot, like...  
But I don't know, I guess...he's a good leader, and...he's nice to everybody.  
He's kinda bossy sometimes, but I guess he has to be, right?  
I mean I don't know, I think being in charge of a bunch of people would be frustrating."

Jinx nodded with a heavy, empathetic exasperation.

"NO. KIDDING."

"Hm, yeah, I forgot.  
At least his team is smart, though."

"Pfft, true.  
My guys couldn't tell the difference between a rock and a lump of dog crap," she finished irritably.

"Hahah!  
I bet they don't know how girl parts work."

"HUH!  
They probably still think girls have babies through their butts!"

"I bet they don't know what a clitoris is, then, either."

"EW, hahah too far, eugh...  
Bahaha..."

She couldn't not laugh, mostly because it was probably true.  
No, no, it was definitely true.

"So, yeah, I'm sure having a good team makes it easier, but he is kinda bossy..."

Jaded eyes veered up at the fastest boy alive mischievously after a moment of consideration.

"...You like that in him...?  
The whole take-charge thing?"

Kid's blush took up more of his face, and with more intensity.

"U-uh...  
Maybe..."

"Hmhmhm!  
And -- look, Robin's not really my type, but have you seen his ass?"

OH GOD, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BRING IT UP?!  
Jinx stifled all urges to fall to pieces laughing while Kid's face flushed close to the color of his own gloves.

"I...try...not to look at it, directly, but..."

Oh who was he kidding, he couldn't pretend.

"But...  
YEAH, okay I've seen it!  
That thing is...magnificent..."

He shook his head quickly as if he had a chill.  
Jinx couldn't be more amused, but deep down seeing Kid like this gave her a bit of hope for him.  
It was fun to talk about this stuff with him, it was like having the best guy and girl friend wrapped up in the same package.

"So...do you think you'll try to pursue him?"

At this, Kid looked up slightly, but not directly at his friend.  
In fact, he looked a little sad again beneath his mask of okay-ness.

"Pursue him...?  
No, I don't think so."

Jinx leaned back on her hands lazily, genuine curiosity seeping from her.

"Why not?"

Kid shrugged.

"Eh..."

That got her attention.

"Eh?  
'Eh'??  
Did Kid Flash just say EH???"

His shoulders came up all the way to his ears almost as he shrugged super hard.

"I -- what do you want me to say?  
It's not like I'd ever have a chance with him anyway, even if I tried."

"What makes you think that?"

He looked at her like she was stupid.  
A bit of a rare occasion, but Jinx ignored it.

"Hello?"

Now Kid was just starting to feel lousy.  
He put down a dirty shirt he was holding and walked over to Jinx, sitting beside her quietly.  
When he spoke there was a tenderness about him, but a blueness, too.  
One to match his eyes, even.

"We're...just...different people.  
The idea of me and him ever being anything more than friends is just a little too far fetched, don't you think?  
I mean...he just broke up with Starfire, he's not even gay."

Jinx brought her voice down, too.

"Well...he could be bi, you never know."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say probably not."

"What if Starfire was just a cover?  
Maybe he's even gayer than you," she finished with a tiny smirk, but seeing Kid look so defeated, it didn't last long.

"Hey..."

Blue eyes greeted her big violet ones, and though he was sad inside, he managed a smile.

"I just think...maybe it would be best if I tried to...find someone else to focus on, or be interested in.  
I don't think I'll ever be anything more than just...one of his guy friends.  
And -- if that's the way things are, then...I can't change that...right?"

Even Jinx became sad.  
When it came to Barry, he was almost always happy, but she knew no one could always be happy.  
He was pone to sadness and inner struggles, too.  
Difference between them was Kid took it far more gracefully, at least most of the time, and tried to accept when things didn't go his way.

"We can't always have what we want."

"That doesn't mean we can't reach a little higher for it."

She'd learned a lot since he helped her convert to the good side.  
Kid was honestly touched by her words, and he smiled more, but the sadness inside remained.  
Jinx could see it, and he knew she could, but he didn't want her to be sad for him.

"Yeah...  
But -- again, it's just a little crush.  
I've been gay forever, but this is still...pretty new, I mean how many girls do you think have seen him and swooned?  
He's freakin' Robin."

"Hmhmhm, true.  
Like I said, even I think he's a looker.  
Anyway...  
Don't give up so easily," she said casually before lightly nudging him.  
"Anything's possible."

With that, Jinx rose and gathered her dirty clothing into a light grey basket, and sighing as she finally realized the work load it would bring.

"Well, I'm gonna go dump this in the washer."

She glanced back over her shoulder at the mess Kid Flash still had, and smirked coolly.

"Wow, can't believe I got my laundry together faster than you."

Good spirits maintained, Kid chuckled.

"Yehah, hey well...next time let's see you concentrate when I bring up guys you think are hot!"

"EGH!  
Maybe if you weren't so busy throwing your gross underwear at--"

Kid zipped up and over, grabbing the same pair of underwear and chucking it.  
Jinx shrieked and darted away with her clothes, leaving the door to shut before the item hit the door and then fell down with a soft plop.

"AAH!"

"Hahahahahh, hahahah!  
Ahh..."

As he walked over to pick it back up, he really thought about what Jinx said to him.  
He appreciated her kindness (considering a while back, the notion of her being kind to anyone was inconceivable), but the idea that Robin could possibly ever reciprocate any of his feelings was just a little out of reach for him.  
He hated having these stupid feelings for him -- it was painful.  
Even knowing it was a crush, he couldn't deny what a great person Robin was, and how great he thought it would be to get with him.  
In all his life, Kid had only briefly dated girls, and he'd not yet gotten the opportunity to date a guy.  
Now that he accepted his preference, he felt the true price that came with it; genuine yearning.  
There was no point in resisting his feelings, as they would only push back harder, but still.  
It wasn't a great feeling at the end of the day.  
Even then, he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than go hang out with Robin, see what he was up to, but he didn't want to bother him or end up giving away that he found him attractive.  
He really hoped they got the Mumbo situation taken care of soon so he and Jinx could go home.  
Maybe if they did, he could concentrate on meeting a guy he had a shot with.  
So for now, all that was left to do was sort his clothes, and attempt to ride out the storm in his heart.

 

~~


End file.
